


You are the reason

by Butterflydreamer68



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflydreamer68/pseuds/Butterflydreamer68
Summary: Finally free from the spell that has bound her at Cackle’s for 30 years, will Hecate finally be brave enough to tell Pippa how she really feels





	1. Chapter 1

Hecate let out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding and just like that the day was over. After all of the chaos caused by Ethel Hallow and the wishing star magic, surprisingly the rest of the day went rather as normal. Well as normal as things could be at Cackles. The awards were presented, the girls collected by their parents and now a hush had fallen over the school.

  
Julie Hubble had offered to take Indigo in for the summer and Indigo had beamed with happiness at the thought spending the next 8 weeks hanging out with Mildred. Hecate knew it would still take more time to fully repair her relationship with Indigo but she felt as though they were finally on the right path. They could never regain the friendship of their youth but she could help ensure that Indigo found a place where she belonged and that she never felt abandoned again. The weight she had carried around for the last 30 years had finally started to lift. Not completely, that much guilt can not be easily resolved, but Hecate could finally see a future for herself beyond the walls of Cackles and the mistake that had bound her all those years ago.  
She could feel Ada watching her carefully, almost as though she was seeing her for the first time.

  
“What is it Ada?” Hecate asked

“You look different”, Ada replied, “Taller somehow”.

“I feel different”, Hecate responded, “I usually loathe the summer. Nothing to do but wander around the empty castle and prepare for the next school year. But this year, well, I could do anything.”

A knowing look crossed Ada’s face. “Hecate Hardbroom, are you seriously trying to convince me that you haven’t already planned your trip to Pentangles? I’m surprised you haven’t already leapt on your broom.”

“Pentangles”, Hecate spluttered, “why would I be rushing there?”

“To see the woman you’ve spoken about endlessly for the last 30 years. The one you’ve been in love with since you were 14” Ada replied.

Hecate felt herself blush and turned her head away. “I told you that in a moment of drunken weakness Ada. You knew I’d had too much witches brew and tricked me into confiding in you.”

“Oh Hecate, I’ve known since the first moment I saw the two of you look at each other when Pippa arrived as a transfer student in 3rd year. In the year since the Indigo incident you’d barely acknowledged another person unless forced but suddenly you couldn’t take your eyes off the new girl. I knew my suspicions were correct when you offered to sit next to her in potions class. You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Hecate”

“Do you, ah, do you think Pippa knows how I feel?” Hecate stammered, almost too afraid to know the answer

“That is not for me to say” Ada replied, “only she can answer that question. You’ve been a wonderful friend, Hecate, and a more true and loyal person I could not have asked for as my deputy but you need to find a life for yourself. The life you deserve to have.”

“I, well, I’m not ready” Hecate almost whispered

A look of disappointment washed across Ada’s face. “Hecate, my friend” she pleaded.

  
A stricken look appeared on Hecate’s face as she whispered “I’m sorry” and transported herself away. Ada shook her head as she walked back into the castle. This was not how she thought the summer would start.


	2. An unexpected arrival

Back in the safety of her own room Hecate allowed herself to feel the emotion she had been desperately pushing down ever since Ada lifted the spell. A tear ran down her face as the fear and anxiety washed over her body. They weren’t the only emotions though. There was also desire and just the faintest hint of hope. “Pull it together, Hecate” she told herself. “Pippa doesn’t feel that way about you.” There’s no point pretending otherwise, she knows. She let herself pretend there was hope when she was 17 and nearly let her emotions get the better of her. She has spent the past 25 years pushing those feelings down as far as possible. Better to be alone and have Pippa hate her then to ruin Pippa’s life too. Though she wasn’t sure that Pippa did hate her. Every time she remembered that kiss Pippa gently pressed against her cheek last year she felt a deep blush cover her face.  
She shook her head, Pippa was just being Pippa. Too nice for her own good, just like she had been at school.

A wave of tiredness hit her and she yawned. Right now she just wanted to sleep. A quick click of her fingers and she was in her night clothes. All these thoughts could be dealt with tomorrow. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

**********************************************

Ada didn’t want to see Hecate waste another summer in the castle but knew that she would need help starting this next chapter of her life. She’d need a guide, someone who cared for her deeply, to help her along the way. And Ada knew just the witch for the job. If she examined her emotions closely, it wasn’t just concern for Hecate that motivated her. She also wanted to lessen the guilt she carried around for the role she had played in Hecate’s confinement. Whilst she hadn’t cast the punishment spell, she knew it wasn’t right. Too large a punishment for the mistake of a child.

She couldn’t change the past, but she could work on making the future as bright as possible. She felt confident that Miss Pentangle shared Hecate’s desire to be more than friends but had to find a way for them both to realise it on their own. The best way to do that seemed to be for them to be forced to spend time together. Ada had seen the way they both looked at each other as Pippa had hugged Hecate goodbye after the Ursula Hallow debacle last year. Surely it wouldn’t take long for the two of them to realise that they both felt the same way.

“But how to get them together...” Ada muttered to herself, “it has to look natural, a genuine reason”

She was so deep in thought that she hadn’t even noticed the blonde, pink clad witch who had landed, broomstick in hand, beside her.

“Well met, Miss Cackle”

“Well met, Miss Pentangle” 


	3. The Orb

Ada tried to hide her surprise at this sudden arrival but doubted she was fooling the younger witch. "To what do we owe the privilege, Miss Pentangle?"  
She suddenly noticed how flustered Miss Pentangle seemed. Her usual calm and collected demeanor was missing. She was breathing heavily and her hair had been blown loose on her flight. It was as if she'd flown here at full speed, as though there was an urgent reason for her to be at Cackle's as soon as possible. Whilst her right hand held her broom, it was the object in her left hand that caught Miss Cackle's eye. It was a perfectly round orb and from deep within pulsed a silver light.  
"Where is she?" Pippa asked  
Ada knew exactly who she meant. There was only one witch who could make Pippa react this way. The same way she had when she was a girl and saw Hecate being bullied by other students. When will they just admit how they feel to each other, Ada wondered.  
"Hecate has retired to her chambers for the day, Miss Pentangle. Can I help you with something?" Ada responded.  
Pippa shook her head. "No, I need to speak with her directly. I have to ask her....." she trailed off, gazing down at the orb in her hand.  
Ada wanted to ask what the orb was and just what had caused Pippa to race to Cackle's so urgently but knew that her questions would have to wait. Miss Pentangle's unexpected arrival, whilst a surprise, was actually fortuitous. She had planned to contact her anyway and try to lure her to Cackle's under the guise of two headmistresses sharing information. Miss Pentangle was an essential part of her 'Help Hecate' plan. Now, the subterfuge was no longer needed. She could get straight to work.  
"You've had a long journey, Miss Pentangle. Why don't you join me in my office for some light refreshments and I'll send a maglet note to Miss Hardbroom to let her know you've arrived." Ada suggested as she turned to walk into the castle.  
Whilst Pippa wanted only to rush to Hecate's side, she knew that Miss Cackle's suggestion was sensible. She nodded her head in agreement and followed Ada into the castle. As she walked her mind wandered back to that morning. Had it really only been a few hours since everything had changed for her? She felt exhausted, as though she hadn't slept for weeks. The day had started normally enough. Pentangle's finished their schooling year a day before Cackle's so she had taken advantage of the option to sleep in. The 8 weeks of summer vacation awaiting her were filled with endless opportunities for socialising and networking, but first on her list was relaxation. She gave every bit of energy she had to her school and her students throughout the school year and loved every moment, but when she had moment to rest and re-charge she took full advantage. The sun was high in the sky when she arose to greet the day. As she stretched out her arms, she felt the emptiness of the bed around her and felt a pang in her heart for just a moment. She had slept alone all her adult life. Sure, there had been lovers, quick dalliances at conferences and parties, but no one to share the day to day of her life. She had once imagined a different future for herself, but knew that the only witch she wanted to wake up with was not interested in fulfilling the role. No point dwelling on that today, she told herself. The sun was shining and she wanted to start her holidays on a positive note. She wrapped her robe around herself and made her way into the sitting room. She gave the kitchen staff the summer off, so she'd need to prepare her own food. She wasn't too hungry so decided to just have a small bowl of fruit and a cup of tea. She walked over to her little kitchenette and started preparing the food, rinsing and slicing some strawberries as the kettle boiled. There was something so soothing and pleasing about preparing food. Even a simple meal such as this one. As she walked over to the couch with her tray, her eyes were drawn to a clear orb sitting on her desk. The morning sun was hit it at just the right angle to create a dazzling rainbow on the wall behind. It was beautiful and yet it filled her with a melancholy sadness. The orb was one of the few reminders of Hecate that she had kept over the years. It had been 25 years since their friendship has been irreparably destroyed and she had thrown out almost everything that reminded her of the tall, dark haired witch in an effort to lessen the pain caused by the separation. She hadn't been able to get rid of the orb though, she remembered the day they had created them like it was yesterday. They had been the top two witches in their class and often liked to try advanced spells on their own. Pippa had found a spell that allowed a witch to imbue an orb with a small amount of their own power. They could then whisper a secret into the orb and another witch would then seal the secret in. It was supposed to be a way to share a secret without actually having to share the secret. Once the witch was ready to share the secret, the orb would glow and the witch who had sealed the secret in could unseal it and receive the information. It seemed like a perfect spell for two best friends to try. Pippa had sourced the orbs and convinced Hecate to try it with her. They had completed the spell and had moved to opposite sides of the room to whisper their secrets. Pippa only had one secret that she'd never told Hecate. That she was in love with her. She was nervous to say it out loud, even to an orb, but this way Hecate would always carry a part of Pippa with her. She whispered to the orb "I love you Hiccup. I love you with my whole heart and want to be more than your best friend. Your Pipsqueak."  
She blushed as she lowered the orb and looked over to see Hecate still whispering in her orb. Whatever could she be saying, Pippa wondered. She waiting patiently for her to finish and then they swapped orbs, each sealing in the others secret. "Now we wait, Hiccup" Pippa smiled at her friend. "One day, when we're each ready, the secret will be revealed." Hecate smiled back, although her eyes looked sad.  
"What if I'm never ready, Pippa?" Hecate asked nervously.  
Pippa's mind raced about what the secret could be but didn't hesitate for second before responding "one day you will be, I just know it, and I promise you that no matter where I am in the world, I will find you and we can listen together. I won't listen without you."  
Pippa couldn't take here eyes off the rainbow as it continued to dance across her sitting room wall. Suddenly the rainbow vanished. She glanced down at the orb. It was no longer clear, it now pulsed with a silver light. It was as though time had suddenly frozen. She felt her mouth fall open and the tray of food slip from her hands but she couldn't do anything to stop it, berries tumbling across the floor and a tea stain spreading across the carpet. In the 25 years since they had swapped orbs, it had remained stubbornly clear. Pippa had only held onto it in the vain hope that it might shed some light on why Hecate had frozen her out so suddenly. As the years passed, the chance of getting any answers had seemed more and more distant but she had refused to let go of this one small hope that there was an answer out there. She couldn't believe that it had happened. Suddenly dread filled her. If Hecate was finally ready, maybe it was because she didn't have much time left. Or perhaps she just no longer cared. Too many thoughts rushed through her head but the most prominent was the promise she had made to Hecate all those years ago. Without thinking she grabbed the orb, spelled herself dressed and summoned her broom and left for Cackle's, the steam from the spilled tea still hanging in the air.  
"Miss Pentangle, are you quite alright?" Ada asked for the third time, worry creeping into her voice.  
Pippa suddenly realised that she had been so deep in thought that she had been completely ignoring Miss Cackle. "I'm so sorry Miss Cackle, my mind was elsewhere." She looked around and realised she was in Miss Cackle's office, a tray of biscuits and tea in front of her. "I really need to speak to Hecate, have you heard from her yet?" she asked  
"I've just sent her a message. Hopefully she will see it shortly" Ada responded "Perhaps some tea will help settle you? I'm sure Miss Hardbroom will contact us as soon as she is able"  
"Is she.... is she alright?" Pippa asked, apprehension in her voice  
"Why yes, she is fine. Just tired from a long day." Ada reassured the blonde witch.  
Just as Pippa was about to sip her tea, Ada's maglet vibrated. A message had been received.


End file.
